clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Layouts/Home Village
Every single one of us claws and fights for a spot on the top of the leader board for the chance of immortalizing our name deeming ourself a true champion/victor, but none of this can even come to be, unless you have a adequate defense able to withstand the constant bombardment from friends and enemies alike with the same goal in mind to be the best. We all not only need a powerful attack strategy, but also a strong and durable defensive layout. If you feel your village provides good defense, we recommend that you post it here instead of the You page. This is a page in which you can see good layouts which that may be able withstand against aggressive attacks. Remember the new wall breaker will not be affected by spikes (spiking) unless there is a structure directly behind the wall, this is the only exception in which the wall breaker will go for the spike instead of the main wall. Defense Against the Updated Wall Breakers In the update the Wall Breaker now target Walls that enclose buildings, this means they move and go around free standing walls. NOTE: Updated wallbreaker's don't just go to the nearest wall;they go to the nearest compartment. Use this to your advantage.So to trick them why not channel them into gaps where traps are there to insta-kill them so it makes it much harder for them to raid you. this method could also help defend against other troops, such as mobs of giants. Plus all this moving gives more time for defensive buildings to kill the attackers, and we all know that dead attackers = win. Wall Concepts Base layouts can be devided into to groups: Symmetrical and asymmetrical. Most bases have an amount of symmetry, whether they are, partially, bilaterally, or quadrilateral symmetrical, or bilaterally mirrored. They can be further devided by their basic defensive concept. Here are a few: *'Single Wall: '''A single wall surrounding all or most of the buildings. *'Double or Multi layered Wall: A portion or all of a wall segment with multiple layers. Note: Wall Breakers have splash damage that can break 2 wall layers as if they were 1. *'''Inner and' Outer wall' *'The Bunker Defense': multi layered walls (Usually 3 or more layers thick) in the center of the map with most buildings on outside of wall and resources (possibly Town Hall) inside the wall. *'Spiking:' a way of designing walls in such a way that they lure Wall Breakers to extra portions of a wall so as not to breach the main wall. This method is OUTDATED since the last few updates have made Wall Breaker AI ignore spiking. *'Compartmentalizing, Enclosing or Section Defense': This manifests in different ways. The basic concept is to have various compartments of a one or a few buildings to slow down troops. This method replaces the spiking method since the new Wall Breaker AI aims for "Enclosed Buildings"! *'Hybrid: '''a blend of any of these wall concepts. *please add more ideas, -Hiranori_2 Layouts ---- '''Defensive layouts for farmers. Advice: Never put all storages together.' If the enemy gets to that compartment, it's all over. Put them together at your own risk. ''' Town Hall level 9 '''Spiking and Bunker Defense: Town Hall level 8 ' Note: Outdated spiking base:' Town Hall level 7 Town Hall level 6 Town Hall level 5 Town Hall level 4 or lower 400px For more layouts, visit clashofclansbuilder.com. It does not work on Internet Explorer, but use Chrome and Firefox. Layouts in videos Category:Strategy Guides Category:Community